


Love, Eternal.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Dreamnap fluff cause I want to! :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Love, Eternal.

Dream sways around the apartment, music playing softly over his speakers, his eyes closed as he moves his feet to the beat with a content smile on his face. Sapnap sits on the couch in the living room, legs crossed and watching Dream enjoy the music, happy that he has his own way of winding down from the day. It’s fairly late, almost 2am, Dream finally taking a break from editing and Sapnap just having finished a stream. The lights in the apartment are dim, the overall mood is sleepy but satisfied. The purple fairy lights that someone was adamant on putting up adding a dreamy feeling to the night.

Dream begins to hum to the music, eyes opening to look at Sapnap with such a soft look that Sapnap flushes and ducks his head, a smile creeping on his lips. They don’t say anything though, Dream continuing his dancing around the room and Sapnap nodding his head to the music. 80s-like synth echoes through the apartment, a favorite of Dream’s and really no one can blame him, not with the way he seems to smile brighter when the music brings such faux-nostalgia. Sapnap’s heard the song enough times to be able to hum along as well, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his heart feels lighter, matching the feel of the song and the joy of seeing Dream let himself relax.

The genre of music switches to some good ole’ classics and Sapnap finally grins, excited to be able to sing along to something. Dream pauses in his dancing and looks to the speakers, head tilting as if he’s contemplating something. As Elvis’ voice rings through, Dream finally nods in some kind of agreement with himself and looks at Sapnap again, a twinkle in his eyes.

Dream saunters over to his fluffy haired boyfriend, hand extending out as he sings softly to the music. “ Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you, ” he finishes the line dramatically, his other hand over his heart, a look of longing on his face as he beckons the other to take his hand. Sapnap snorts, taking the offered hand and in a blink Dream pulls him to his feet, the sudden movement making him stumble into his arms, head resting on his shoulder.

Sapnap leans back a bit as Dream wraps his arms around his waist, a cheeky smile on his lips. Sapnap shakes his head and laughs, starting to sway to the song, humming softly to it as he hooks his hands behind his partner’s neck. Their steps are in sync as they move around the room, expertly avoiding the couch, the coffee table, the little knick knacks that litter around the room. Their movements are slow and smooth, having danced together so often that it’s just natural at this point. To be this close to each other is just like breathing.

Dream starts to sing along, his voice quiet and he’s looking into Sapnap’s eyes with so much love and affection that it makes Sapnap’s breath stutter. Sapnap starts to sing as well then, their voices mingling to the music, their movements slowing even more as they start to focus on one another, the song fading further into the background. The imaginary spotlight is only on the two of them and they take the stage like experts.

The song is close to an end, not being long as it is, and before it finishes the two of them are already so entranced with each other that they’re no longer dancing now. They stand in the middle of the room, their eyes locked, gazes full of love and wonder.

“ For I can't help falling in love with you ,” is sung together, breaths soft between them. Their smiles are wide and goofy, eyes bright as they share a quick and sweet kiss between them.

The few seconds of silence before the next song plays is spent just holding each other with content. But as soon as the next song starts its beat it immediately leads to big and happy laughter as Sapnap ducks out of Dream’s arms and swings himself around the room to turn the music up louder. September blares through the room and Dream chases after Sapnap, taking his hand again to lead them into a silly little dance. Their voices high and loud as they belt their hearts out to one another.

“ Our hearts were ringing  
In the key that our souls were singing  
As we danced in the night  
Remember how the stars stole the night away ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! <3


End file.
